


Crystal balling

by inlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/inlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: Jean is a sceptic. Marco is in the believing business.





	Crystal balling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lena who might be the person who loves this pairing most in the world. Un-betaed.

It was supposed to be a normal visit to the carnival with his friend. Jean had been convinced by his roommate Connie to accompany him, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Sasha to the annual carnival by the piers. It was one of the only big events in their small sea side college town and maybe that had played into Jean's decision. That and procrastinating an essay for his history class.

When they arrived the golden trio that was Eren, Mikasa and Armin immediately split off towards the rollercoaster. They were known adrenaline junkies and while Jean enjoyed a good high from riding a rollercoaster he had a habit of checking out everything before deciding what to do first. It also helped him control his sweet tooth if he made himself wait until he decided on the one or two carnival sweets he'd allow himself. With the freshman forty having been avoided he was still conscious of his weight due to having been chubby as a kid. He can Connie were in the football club at college but the team didn't compete anywhere.

He found himself strolling alongside Sasha and Connie who couldn't seem to decide on a food either but with them they'd most likely end up getting everything. Maybe it was their inability to be still that made their metabolism superior to Jean's. 

Eventually they arrived at a little area that was devoid of food stalls. Sasha and Connie looked disinterested but Jean wanted to see everything there was on offer. They entered the slightly closed off circle of huts. There were people selling self made bracelets and other jewelry. They walked past a stall selling top hats, of all things and when they arrived in the middle they reached a tent that almost looked like a small circus tent. A wooden sign out front proclaimed “The Magical Marco – Divination at its most divine”. Jean snorted. What a load of crap.

Sasha laughed at Jean's expression. “Oh come on, Jean. Don't you want to know if you'll pass your exams?” 

Jean looked at her. “As if some magical mumbo jumbo hack will be able to tell. If I pass it's because I studied not because some magic eight ball told me I would.”

Connie was looking thoughtful. He had once told Jean that back home he had tried using a ouija board to communicate with his dead grandparents. Connie would probably believe anything a fortune-teller told him. He was too gullible. 

Sasha had also seen Connie's expression. “Come one we should do it. It will even be fun for you, Jean. If it doesn't come true you get to gloat.”

Jean was skeptical. “The predictions will be so vague that they're bound to come true, Blouse.”

“Maybe, but you can always make him specify. I thought you'd get a kick out of watching someone you think is faking squirm.”

“Yeah you're right” Jean agreed. “And Connie is obviously desperate here to learn more about the number of children he'll have and what his wedding dress will look like.”

Connie didn't even bother responding. He was used to Jean's teasing since they had been roommates for over a year now. 

“Let's go, Kirstein” Connie said. 

They entered the tent. Inside Jean could smell incense and it was dimly lit. At a round table there were four chairs on one side with a fifth chair on the other. On that fifth chair sat a young man, who Jean assumed was the Magical Marco. 

Marco smiled at them. He had a warm smile that seemed to glow even in the candlelight. He had freckles all over his face which might make him younger than he actually was. Jean didn't know at what age one decided to become a traveling fortune-teller. Maybe it was inherited. 

Jean has expected some mildly offensive turban or sequin get up but Marco's brown hair was loosely styled and he was wearing a dark red henley. 

“Come on in” he called as they entered. “Who wants to have their fortune read? It's 20$ for tarot cards and 15$ for a palm reading per person. I can also do a group reading but the more people there are the less accurate it is.”

Sasha pushed Connie to the forefront. “He will have his palm read!” She looked excited. 

They took a seat and Sasha paid for Connie despite his protests. “You can always treat me to a candy apple and a funnel cake later.” She said smiling. 

Connie sat in the middle and held out his hand. Marco gently took it and rubbed his thumb over Connie's palm. Connie turned slightly pink. Marco looked up with a raised eyebrow. “It's just standard procedure I'm not saying your hand is dirty or anything.”

“Right.” Connie said visibly flustered. 

“Is there anything specific you want to know? Romantic or academic future?” Marco asked Connie.

“Um...just a general overview” Connie replied.

Marco smiled enigmatically. Jean was mentally rolling his eyes. This guy had his shtick down to a t. That wasn't saying anything about his actual skills though since magic and fortune-telling were both bullshit. 

Marco pointed at the line running from the gap between thumb and pointer index finger across the palm. “This is your head line. I see that it splits in two. That means you're sensitive to others. You probably shouldn't put other's happiness before yours so often or you'll become a doormat.”

Jean was surprised. Calling someone a doormat didn't seem very productive for getting repeat customers. But maybe he was wrong.

Marco pointed at the line below the head line. “That's your life line. Most people think the length determines the length of your life. But the length isn't as important as the shape. Yours is very long which means you're very dependable. But it's also faint which means you need to relax more. Are you having a stressful time at college right now?”

Connie looked stunned. “Yes it's pretty close to our exams and this was kind of a last hurrah before we have to live at the library.”

Jean couldn't help himself and muttered “This is a city full of students and exams are around the same time every year. Tell him something someone with a bit of knowledge of human nature and colleges wouldn't be able to tell.”

Connie looked horrified at Jean's rudeness but Marco only laughed. Sasha was smirking. She had probably hoped for some entertainment from eternal sceptic and realist Jean Kirstein. Typical. 

Marco didn't seem phased. He gave Jean a long contemplating look. “You must be fun.”

Jean patted himself on the chest. “I am actually. When I'm doing fun things.” He made it clear from his intonation that sitting here was not fun.

Marco went back to Connie without commenting. “And the last line is the heart line.” 

He traced a line at the top of Connie's palm that started near his index finger. “You have a long and curved line. You let your emotions drive you even if it doesn't always end well.”

Connie was looking awed. “That's right.”

Marco grinned back at him. Jean found the expression charming despite himself. “My advice would be to maybe take some things more seriously but don't lose your passion.”

Sasha clapped her hands. “That was amazing! Do a tarot reading for Jean now!” She held out the money.

Jean sputtered. “What the hell, Blouse? You may have roped Connie into being your entertainment but I never agreed.”

Sasha winked at him. “It's on me. And you can prove him wrong in the process. We all know you love being right.”

“No offense, Marco” she added as she handed over the money.

“None taken.” Marco said as he took it. He reached under the desk and got out a stack of cards. He began shuffling them with a look of concentration on his face. 

“Please hold your hands over the stacks but don't touch them.” he told Jean. Jean sighed in exasperation and did as he was told. Might as well indulge Sasha and trip this guy up with specific questions. 

When he moved his hands back Marco began laying down cards in a pattern with the picture facing down. Then he turned them around one by one. It showed the Two of Cups, Ten of Pentacles, Empress, Ace of Cups, Emperor and Four of Wands.

Marco looked surprised. Jean found himself intrigued despite himself.

“Am I going to die in seven days or something? Shouldn't you know what's going to come up given that you see the future? You're not exactly changing my mind at a rapid pace here, mate.”

Marco had caught himself and gave Jean a slightly pitying look that made Jean feel about five years old. “I was surprised how clear the cards are being. Usually I need a lot more interpretation but these cards are all hinting at a relationship.”

Sasha and Connie looked excited. They were always going on about Jean dating since he had broken up with his long-distance girlfriend from back home. And despite all the insinuation on their part she had been real and Jean had really liked her. It just hadn't been the sort of relationship that lasted past high school. Especially considering all the distance and never seeing each other and meeting new people at college.

Privately Jean though Connie wanted Jean to sexile him so Connie would get a free pass if he ever found someone to make use of a sock on the doorknob with. He snorted. 

“I think your cards are broken, dude. There really isn't anything like that lined up for me now. Or is this your way of coming on to me?”

Sasha actually howled with laughed at that as if she was on an episode of Maury and Jean has just denied being the father of someone's child. She could be very over the top in her reactions.

Marco smirked at Jean. “Well let's get into the reading first. As I told you the cards are all relationship related. Starting here with the Two of Cups. Basically it stands for commitment between two people. You're both being faithful and want a monogamous relationship.”

Jean nodded. He had never been a cheater. He'd rather break up than deal with the drama and why be with someone when you wanted someone else.

“Okay so then we have the Ten of Pentacles which probably means you have had positive relationships as role models in your family. You parents or other relatives. So you know what a healthy relationship looks like and would probably have one yourself due to that.”

“Now on to the Empress. When it's for a woman it's a sign of fertility and that she might get pregnant in the near future. Since you're not a woman I'd say it's a sign of sexual compatibility with your future partner. The sensuality would probably help with the faithfulness and having a healthy relationship. Sex is important in that regard.”

Jean flushed at this stranger discussing his sex life with him so frankly even if it was just an abstract concept in the context of a relationship he didn't even have.

Marco grinned. He was probably enjoying Jean's discomfort. Jean admitted maybe it served him right for all his comments.

“So the Ace of Cups. This is a very good card to have in this combination. I assume from your reaction that you're not currently in a relationship but this card tells me the possibility will soon present itself to you. And when it does it will feel very much like a first love, honeymoon phase, butterflies in stomach and all that.”

Jean scoffed. “Now you're just taking the piss. Do I look like some simpering idiot who would go all flowers and chocolates over someone? I don't even have time for a relationship at the moment.”

Marco shrugged. “I'm just telling you what the cards tell me. You don't have to listen to me but love is rarely a carefully planned affair.”

Jean shrugged. “You have to say that. You probably sell love charms or something.”

Marco gave him a sharp look. “I don't actually. As I said I just interpret the future. Of course it can change and I can't interfere with what is set out by the universe.”

“Right the universe. Who are we to deny the universe. Three witches and all that.” muttered Jean. 

“If you want to see it that way” Marco replied.   
“I honestly don't think old women are watching over me deciding my fate but whatever makes you happy.”

“Right.” Marco said his constant smile now looking slightly strained. “So you might think the Emperor is related to the Empress but it's only that they're both more romantic, relationship type cards. Basically while the Empress might say something about your sex life with your partner this card describes the partner. Or yourself. It's someone very sturdy so it's a promise of a stable and long relationship with a dependable partner.”

“Last but not least. The Four of Wands. This is a bit tricky since it usually signals an engagement or a wedding. Since you're apparently not currently in a relationship that seems unlikely. If I relate this card to the other cards I would say this means the relationship you're very likely to enter soon will be very serious and could likely lead to those things.”

Jean frowned. “So basically 'You will find love soon'? A fortune cookie would tell me that.”

Marco looked at him. “But this is much more accurate, trust me. Even though it might also end with 'in bed'.”

Jean laughed despite himself. “I guess you'd know since you can see the future.”

Marco sighed. “I interpret the future, Jean.”

Jean's eyes widened “Wait...how do you know my name?”

Marco looked at Sasha. “She literally called you by your name five minutes ago.”

Jean blushed. “Oh yeah...right.”

“So” Sasha said. “Do you have a card so we can follow up if any of this will come true?”

Jean turned to glare at her. She was clearly trying to set him up again. She was clutching her hands together and all but rubbing them in glee. All this relationship talk probably only encouraged her.

Marco nodded. “Yeah sure. Here's my card if you want to call me for a private reading and my website so you can see which carnival I'll be at next.”

“Brilliant.” Sasha smiled and took the card, putting it in the pocket of her jean jacket. 

They got up and said their goodbyes. Connie and Sasha were already discussing the merits of fried oreos versus corn dogs and possible combinations with baked potatoes. Jean felt sick just thinking of that combination. 

They met up with Armin, Mikasa and Eren who had just gotten off the rollercoaster for the second time and Jean talked Armin into splitting a funnel cake with him so he would feel less guilty about munching a candy apple as they headed back to the dorms. Eren and Mikasa apparently took this as a personal insult and glared at him but Jean couldn't be bothered to take be careful of their weirdly co-dependent throuple friendship all the time.

He put the whole fortune bullshit off his mind and set to working on his essay for an hour before bed since Connie wasn't there to distract him. He had gone to hang out with Sasha in the common room, calling Jean a killjoy.   
The next day Jean met up with Sasha for breakfast. It was a Sunday and everyone else was sleeping in but Jean wanted to get an early start on his essay and Sasha never missed out on food. 

They had just sat down and Jean had taken the first bite out of his toast when Sasha ambushed him. She held up the card she had gotten from Marco and pushed it in Jean's face. It was way too early for this.

“What do you want? Should I call to get my money back because I haven't gotten married yet?”

“No you dumbass! Call him and take him out. He's totally your type.”

“Okay first of all...you have literally never met anyone I dated. How would you know who my type is? Second of all...why the hell would I go out with some random con artist who works at a carnival?”

“Um you forget that I have been to your room. You totally don't have old Alia Shawkat movies from the bargain store on DVD for the plot. And the Megan Fox poster...”

“What the hell do two women who are universally accepted as THE boy fantasies have to do with liking some GUY?” 

“Freckles. You like freckles.”

“Well maybe, but isn't female a part of the requirement.”

“Oh stop lying to me, Kirstein. You were totally flirting with Marco yesterday and I heard you describe yourself to Connie as heteroflexible when you set roommate rules for hook ups.”

“That was a private conversation!” Jean actually did consider himself more of a two or three on the Kinsey scale since he had started being more open minded in college but he hadn't told his friends yet. But maybe he had been more obvious than he thought.

“That I was listening to outside your door because Connie would have told me anyway. Now go out and have a bit of fun with this guy and explore your fluid sexuality, my son.”

Jean looked at her disgusted. “If you were my mother I would have been emancipated by 13.”

Sasha smiled. “Fair enough. But you need to get this pre-exam tension banged out before it gets even worse.”

Jean frowned. “Do you think he was interested?”

Sasha patted him on the shoulder and got up in his face while pointing a finger dangerously close to his eye. “Duh!” she said simply.

“Well okay. I guess it couldn't hurt. I haven't been out since I broke up with my girlfriend.”

“Why do you never say her name? Is it because she's your girlfriend who was definitely real but who lived in Canada was totally fake?”

“Shut it, Blouse! She was and is real and she doesn't live in Canada. She lives back home. I don't have to prove anything to you. Besides we're broken up now anyway.”

“Right you are. And Marco is real and he's here, so strike the iron while the getting is good. Or something.”

“Or something is right.” Jean muttered but he took the card.

In the end he waited one and a half more days before he called the number. He had thought about not doing it but the harassment from Sasha was just not worth it. And she's probably rope Connie into it too. Besides Jean wanted to have some fun before the carnival closed in two days and he had finally finished his essay.

He didn't really want to admit it but Marco was pretty much his type down to the letter, although he had never gone beyond kissing with a boy and even those had been far and few in between girlfriends and female hook-ups. But it's not like Marco would be staying in town long so he seemed like a safe bet for an experiment. If Sasha was right and he was interested.

Jean didn't have super low self esteem but due to his childhood chubbiness he still carried some underlying insecurities with him. He had a few stretch marks at his belly and had mostly had had sex in the dark or with only his pants pulled down. It was easy to write it off as heat of the moment with hook-ups, too eager to undress fully. With his girlfriend they had mostly had sex in the evenings at either of their houses if their parents happened to be away or in her car without lights so as to not attract any cops.

Jean gave himself a pep talk before finally dialing the number on the card Sasha had given him. If Marco said no he'd never see him again, after the carnival ended anyway.

“Marco speaking.” Marco answered the phone.

“Um hi...” Jean said.

“Who's this?” Marco asked. 

“It's Jean. You know the guy who doesn't believe in fortune telling. You gave my friend Sasha your card for follow ups.”

“Oh Jean the sceptic with the loose knowledge of the Fates and Shakespeare! I remember you.”

Jean cleared his throat. How come he was able to give as good as he got in person but now he was turning into a shy, stuttering mess. Probably because that freckled face framing those expressive brown eyes wouldn't go out of his head when he was trying to concentrate?

“Yeah this isn't really a business call though.” Jean admitted.

“Well color me intrigued, Jean. What's this about.”

“Well you met my dumb friends. They somehow got it into their head that you were flirting with me and I wouldn't really be opposed, if that were the case if you catch my drift. Totally fine if you don't though!” Jean hastily added the last sentence to give Marco an easy out. The last thing he wanted was to pressure him into a pity date.

“Mh” Marco said sounding thoughtful and for a moment Jean was sure he was about to be rejected. “Do you wanna meet up? I have free time before the carnival opens at 1 pm. We could go for a coffee at 11 am? Do you know a place?”

Jean thought about it. “We can meet at the campus coffee shop? The town is kinda too small for anything else. And I get a discount.”

“Are you saying I'm a cheap date?” But Marco was laughing as he said it.

“Well I am just a student. Not everyone is a high roller medium like you.”

Jean could hear Marco's amused smile in his voice as he said “Not quiet Bill Gates yet. But sure I'll give you my private cell number and you can text me the address. Tomorrow then?”

“Sounds good.” Jean said and took down Marco's number. He texted him while still on the phone to make sure he got it.

“I'll see you then. I look forward to it.” Marco said after Jean could hear the notification sound of a mobile phone going off at the other end of the line. Then he hung up before Jean could respond.

Okay, so he had a date. That was fine and cool. He could be chill about it. He had been on dates before. It was all good. Maybe if Jean told himself the same thing in front of his mirror a few times he might start believing it.

The next day he was running late to the coffee shop because he had changed his shirt three times while Connie and Sasha had laughed at him. But it was their fault because they would give him critical looks after every one of his choices. He was now in a dark blue hoodie and starting to sweat since he was running to at least be somewhat on time. He knew he should have gone for something lighter to wear but all the scrutiny of him in t-shirt made him self-conscious. At least the coffee shop would be air conditioned.

When he finally arrived he could already see Marco sitting at a table with a cup in front of him. He was dressed in a dark green flannel and jeans and his hair looked casually tousled. A ray of sunshine hit the window and made Jean take notice of the freckles splattering Marco's face that he hadn't all noticed in the dim lightning in the tent.

He quickly made his way over and sat down opposite Marco. Marco grinned at him.

“Cutting it close then?”

Jean smiled sheepishly. “You know how it is. The closer you live the later you leave and then you end up having to hurry.”

Marco kept looking at Jean with an expectant look. Was he expecting a cheek kiss or a hug? Jean stared back.

Marco looked down and indicated his cup. “Are you not gonna order anything?”

Jean blushed. “Oh yeah. You should have waited for me. You didn't get the discount. And I would have paid.”

Marco waved him off. “It's no big deal. I think I got the discount because they just assumed I was young enough to be a student.”

Jean got up and got himself his favorite caramel latte macchiato. He sat back down and asked. 

“I don't mean to step into it but are you part of a traveling circus family or something? You are right. You look young enough to be a college student. About my age.”

“Well it's a bold question but I get asked quite often why I'm not in college. Not that it should be assumed that it's for everyone. I'm actually taking a gap year and helping my aunt. She's the original Magical Marco. Or well magical Mar as she's called Margret but we just added the 'co'. She thinks I inherited her abilities and fortune-telling has always fascinated me.”

Jean nodded. “Yeah, sorry for being so blunt. You just seem like a smart guy.”

“You mean aside from agreeing to a date with a sceptic who made fun of my methods?” Marco said but he was leaning towards Jean and smiling to soften the blow.

“Especially because of that.” Jean replied. He was warming up and was ready to flex his flirting skills a bit.

“Maybe.” Marco was mischievously.

They talked for so long that they had to get two more cups but they stuck to ice tea since too much caffeine would only make them too jittery. Or at least that was Jean's reasoning. 

Finally it was 45 minutes before the carnival opened and Jean offered to walk Marco back to his place of work. They strolled from the university to the water front and about halfway there Jean had finally talked himself into grabbing onto Marco's hand. Marco didn't comment but squeezed Jean's hand and they held hands until they reached the entrance. 

Marco glanced out at the sea and then back to Jean. The midday sun was making him glow and Jean had never seen anything more inviting as Marco licked his lips. Slowly he leaned in and saw Marco close his eyes and lean forward just as he closed his own. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Marco brought his hand up to Jean's neck and pulled him further against him. He was smiling into the kiss and then the smile was lost as Jean deepened the kiss. They parted and grinned at each other.

“Is this was they call a self-fulfilling prophecy?” Jean asked. 

“Now that would be telling” Marc answered “Can't reveal all my secrets.” He let go of Jean's hand to make a few 'mysterious' hand motions like he was telling Jean there was 'nothing to see here'. Jean laughed at Marco's antics. 

“But I had maybe hoped that I might hear from you again.” Marco finally admitted and gave Jean a quick peck on the lips.

“Do you wanna have dinner with me?” Jean blurted out.

Marco raised an eyebrow. “I don't get off work until 9:30 pm. A bit late for a dinner. Are you gonna take me to break into the student cafeteria?” 

Jean had told Marco all about living on campus since Marco had never had the experience of going to college and had been very interested. He had mentioned that the cafeteria closed at 9 pm. 

“I know a good falafel place?” Jean suggested. It wasn't so much good as it was singular but Marco didn't need to know that. Their food was decent enough.

“It's a date.” Marco said and waved before disappearing between the stalls in the direction of his tent.

Jean found himself grinning stupidly after him. He ended up not getting much work done after he went back to campus and found himself texting Marco whenever Marco had a lull of customers. Going on two dates in a day might be coming on too strong but Jean had seemed as into how fast things were progressing as Jean so he didn't think too much about it. And after all Marco would be leaving soon. Jean tried not to think about that. This was supposed to be just a bit of fun anyway. 

At 9:15 pm he found himself waiting in front of the “The Magical Marco” sign waiting for Marco's last customers of the day to leave. Finally Marco emerged. He looked a bit sweaty from spending all that time in a sweaty tent but that only made him more attractive to Jean.

Jean greeted him with a kiss that Marco returned without hesitation. They almost couldn't stop until Marco's stomach growled. Jean laughed. “Let's get you fed and watered, magical Marco.”

They went to the falafel place and got their order to go so they could see the last of the sun sinking as they once again strolled along to the water. 

“This place is amazing” Marco said staring out to the water where the sun was slowly sinking into the ocean. 

Jean had finished his food and grabbed Marco's hand. “I don't really see it anymore. I've been here for so long.”

Marco turned to Jean. “I always tell myself to appreciate the good things while they're present before they're gone.”

Jean looked into Marco's eyes. “You mean like I appreciate you spending time with me before you have to go?”

Marco rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “That was so cheesy.” But he kissed Jean anyway.

“Now stop being romantic and let me finish this.” he said tugging at Jean's hand to free it so he could eat his food. When he was finished he reached for Jean's hand again and they sat down on a bench watching a few seagulls fighting over some fries carnival guests had dropped. 

Jean sighed after they had sat in silence for some time and Marco had leaned his head on Jean's shoulder and Jean had his arm around Marco's waist. “I'm probably going to miss you. But I've had bad experiences with long-distance relationships.”

Marco looked up at him with a soft expression. “I understand. But it feels like we've known each other for long doesn't it.”

Jean shook his head. “I'm not sure I'm ready for that. You seem lovely and I loved spending time with you today and getting to know you. But can you base a relationship off that?”

Marco bit his lip. “There's probably something I should tell you.”

Jean raised his eyebrows. “That you can't really tell the future and only said I would meet someone to seduce me?”

Marco slapped his arm. “Shut up, I did not! The cards just told me.”

Jean smirked. “Sure. Just admit that I was too sexy to resist, babe.”

Marco grew serious. “Are you gonna let me tell you what I wanted to say?”

Jean sat up straighter as Marco pulled away to face Jean properly. “Sure.” He was expecting a whole “It's not you it's me and I never wanted a relationship anyway” speech.

“Well I told you that I'm doing this for my aunt and the truth is she had a broken hip and couldn't do this season and I'm taking a gap year. But I have been accepted to college and I do plan on going after this carnival season is over.”

Jean gaped at Marco. “Really? That's really great of you! Where did you get accepted? Is it far from here?”

Jean imagined if Marco was just a few hours away they might be able to make it work. If Marco wasn't constantly moving. 

“Well I liked the fortune-telling too and I might continue it in college over skype or in person. Just in one place. As for the college. I actually got accepted here. And I was so excited to have this stop here for work to check out the town and decide.”

Jean couldn't believe his luck. “And have you made a decision?”

Marco's smile lit up his whole face as he said, while looking straight at Jean. “I couldn't give up the view here.” and Jean knew he wasn't talking about the ocean lying dark and still in front of them.

Jean grinned and leaned in for a kiss. “I know someone who can show you all the best spots when you get here.”

Marco grinned back and said. “Only if he gets me a student discount when he buys me coffee.”

“It's a deal” Jean said and they sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
